Operación Pastel
by MinMeroko
Summary: Los postres deliciosos suelen hacer pecar a las personas, incluso no miden las consecuencias de su gula hasta que se dan cuenta que pueden desatar una tragedia navideña.


**Este es mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes.**

* * *

24 de diciembre, 2:35 pm.

Mimi llegó a su departamento envuelta en un agradable humor luego de ver las bonitas y coloridas decoraciones navideñas repartidas no solo por su vecindario sino también por toda la ciudad, no le importaba que la gente amargada dijera que la Navidad solo era una estrategia americana adoptada por todo el mundo para generar más ventas, nadie podría arrebatar el gusto que sentía por esa temporada del año.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó su gran abrigo beige y lo dejó junto con su bolso sobre el sofá para luego caminar hasta la cocina en donde, tal y como esperaba se iba a encontrar a su mejor amigo comiendo.

Una escena típica siempre que él llegaba de improvisto y hacía uso de la llave de emergencia que le fue dada.

Sonrió al verlo tan relajado luego de haber presenciado el drama que hizo hace una semana por un examen final que logró aprobar.

— Hola, Dai — Al pasar por su lado dejó una palmadita en la espalda del moreno y fue directo al refrigerador por algo de beber.

— Esto sabe a gloria, Meems — Contestó él mirando con ojos brillantes a su amiga.

— Cuando tienes hambre todo te sabe a gloria.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa junto a Daisuke y aceptó la cuchara que él le extendía.

— Pastel de frutas — Dijo en voz alta al ver el gran recipiente del que comía su acompañante. No le dio mucha importancia porque ella también tenía hambre luego de haber pasado toda la mañana haciendo sus últimas compras para los regalos de sus amigos así que llevó una cucharada de aquel postre a su boca — Nada mal.

— No es solo pastel de frutas. Es EL pastel de frutas — Aseveró Daisuke ofendido.

A Mimi no le quedó de otra más que asentir. Generalmente casi nunca comía pastel navideño porque solía tener un fuerte sabor a licor, pero ese era muy, muy discreto. De hecho, solo había un pastel en el mundo que ella hubo probado que la hiciera querer comer más de una porción.

Entonces la realidad la golpeo y su pálida tez se volvió casi inhumanamente posible más pálida — ¡Daisuke! — Gritó tan fuerte que se lastimó la garganta. La cuchara que sostenía cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

Motomiya se sostuvo de su silla para no caerse ante tremendo grito. Miró a Mimi como si hubiera perdido la razón — ¿Por qué rayos gritas así?

— ¡Ese pastel, Dai! ¡Ese pastel!

— ¿Qué tiene el pastel además de que parece hecho por los mismos ángeles de la Navidad? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Exacto! Ese pastel… es el que la abuela de Sora hizo para nuestra reunión de esta noche — Mimi que se había levantado de su silla debido a la impresión volvió a sentarse con parsimonia — Ella se iba esta mañana a un viaje con sus amigas al extranjero. Esa es una antigua receta de familia. Nadie más la tiene.

— Bien. Ahora entiendo por qué sabe tan delicioso, pero no es un gran problema. Solo hay que decirle a Sora que haga de nuevo el pastel o que nos de la receta y nosotros nos encargamos, podemos manejarnos en la cocina, Meems — Y como si no hubiera nada más que discutir, Daisuke siguió comiendo del dichoso pastel, incluso hasta ahora notaba que lo estaba acompañando con un vaso de leche.

Pero Mimi seguía con una expresión desolada. Ni siquiera los preciosos adornos que Miyako, Daisuke (un poco a la fuerza) y ella habían colocado por toda la casa podían darle esperanza.

— No… no, Dai — Estiró su mano y le quitó la cuchara a su amigo — Estamos hablando de Sora. Escúchame bien. Este pastel estaba en la lista de pendientes de Sora para nuestra cena de Noche Buena.

Aquello bastó para que el muchacho entendiera absolutamente todo.

Esa vez no solo la cuchara cayó, sino también el apetito de Daisuke.

Las listas de pendientes de Sora eran algo así como la Constitución Política o el Código Penal, o ambos juntos, si algo no se cumplía conforme a lo estipulado… pasarían cosas malas.

Su amiga era una persona amable y madura, pero aterradoramente perfeccionista. Si alguien se metía con sus planes cuyos resultados estaban proyectados como todo un éxito…

Que Santa Claus no permitiera tragedias en su época.

— Joder… — Dijo sintiendo el pánico correr en sus venas — Sora me va a matar, Mimi.

— Odio corregirte… No te va a matar, cariño. Se trata de Sora, ella no te mataría, pero encontrará la forma de hacerte pagar con sutileza y no necesariamente con dolor. Peor aún, yo también me veo en ese destino.

— No, no, no. Me niego. Hikari me habló de la vez que Taichi sin querer arruinó la sorpresa que Sora estaba planeando para el cumpleaños de Yamato, sé que fue horrible. Tenemos que hacer algo, Mimi. Todavía faltan unas horas para la reunión, podemos solucionar esto.

Daisuke sujetó los hombros de Mimi y la miró expectante.

— Y lo haremos — Sentenció la oji miel con determinación — Solo que no tengo idea de cómo. Sé la receta tradicional del pastel de frutas secas, pero la abuela Takenouchi le añade algo especial. Si ese algo no es percibido por Sora de nada servirá hacer un sustituto.

— Ok, ok…. Déjame analizar nuestras opciones… — Daisuke adoptó su usual expresión pensativa y mientras tanto retomó su tarea de comerse el pastel, con un poco de remordimiento, pero no demasiado — No me mires así — Se quejó al ver el gesto incrédulo de Mimi — De todos modos, ya me comí buena parte y hay que hacer otro. No lo desperdiciemos.

— No puedo negar esa lógica.

* * *

3:50 pm

— Ya estamos aquí. Saca la lista de ingredientes.

Luego de casi una hora de terminarse el pastel y pensar en una solución para reparar su pecado de gula ambos tuvieron una idea, la única, por lo que esperaban que en verdad fuera a funcionar.

Mimi había recordado que en un capítulo de Friends uno de los personajes quería la receta perdida de unas galletas y solo contaban con un pequeño pedazo de la galleta, así que comenzaron a probarla para distinguir cada ingrediente. La chica de Friends era Chef y bueno, ella estaba estudiando gastronomía así que debería funcionar.

Ella y Daisuke no solo se comieron el resto del pastel porque tenían hambre, sino para identificar los ingredientes.

Lo hicieron para salvar la navidad.

Así que ahora estaban en el supermercado, repleto de las personas mal acostumbradas a dejar las compras para Noche Buena a última hora.

Daisuke sacó la lista del bolsillo del abrigo de Mimi — Dátiles y nueces. Y almendras. Esto debería estar en el mismo pasillo. Tú ve a buscar eso, yo voy por el ron y la leche. Sigo sin entender por qué colocan licor y lácteos siempre tan juntos.

— Luego hablamos de eso. Muévete, Daisuke.

— ¿Puedo comprar rompope para el camino?

— Solo date prisa — Se quejó amenazando con golpearlo con el carrito.

Diez minutos después ya tenían todos los ingredientes, aunque Mimi tuvo problemas con una señora que quería llevarse las tres últimas bolsas de frutas cristalizadas, y la mayor parte de los problemas surgió cuando la señora le dijo a Mimi que mejor se preocupara por arreglar ese feo cabello en lugar de querer jugar a Máster Chef Junior.

Quince minutos más les tomó para pagar sus compras y empacarlas.

Llegaron de nuevo al departamento de la castaña a las 4:50pm

— Por dios, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la calle? — Mimi se dejó caer en el sofá. Lo único que quería era dormir hasta que fuera hora de vestirse para la reunión.

— Es víspera de Navidad, Meems. Más bien agradece que el tráfico no nos retuviera tanto tiempo — Daisuke dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y volvió a la sala. Sujetó a su amiga de las manos y la obligó a levantarse — Arriba. Luego podrás descansar todo lo que quieras.

— Es tu culpa. Tu me indujiste al crimen.

— Eres mi compañera en el crimen. Así que asume tu responsabilidad — Contestó riendo.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a preparar cuidadosamente el pastel del que sus vidas dependían, cada vez que una duda surgía probaban de nuevo el pequeño pedazo de pastel que dejaron para verificar los ingredientes y luego seguían con la receta.

— Ahora pásame el ron, esto lo haré yo, Meems.

Mimi se dio la vuelta para tomar la bolsa de compras que contenía la botella. Una vez en sus manos la bolsa cedió al peso y la botella se deslizó hasta estrellarse contra el piso (al igual que sus esperanzas) al pasar por el agujero que se formó en el fondo de la bolsa.

La castaña miró el pequeño corte que se hizo en su mano, luego miró la botella de licor destruida en mil pedazos de vidrio y luego a la expresión entre preocupada e incrédula de Daisuke.

— Dai… — Dijo en un quejido lastimero. No sabía si quería llorar por la cortada o por que estaban teniendo muy mala suerte.

— Primero, quítate de ahí. Segundo, vamos a limpiar esa herida. Y tercero, estamos jodidos porque ya no hay forma de ir por el ron y volver a tiempo para seguir con el pastel.

* * *

9:05pm Residencia Takenouchi.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — Mimi se acercó a su mejor amigo que desde que habían llegado estuvo vigilando el pastel usurpador en caso de que alguien lo probara y dijera algo que pudiera delatarlos. Ambos estaban listos para chantajear a cualquiera. Incluso tenían con qué hacer callar al sincero y siempre correcto Joe.

— Miyako se acercó al pastel, pero Koushiro la llamó y se fue con él – Su ceño se frunció inevitablemente y Mimi al notarlo puso los ojos en blancos mientras sonreía.

— ¿Algún día admitirás que te gusta y que estás celoso de Kou?

— No me gusta Miyako.

— En ese caso no creo que tengas algún problema si me las ingenio para que ambos terminen juntos debajo del muérdago, ¿O sí?

— Taichi sí comió pastel, pero a tú "novio" mientras sea comida no le importan los detalles.

La sonrisa burlona de Mimi desapareció al instante — Él no es mi novio — Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

Estaban por iniciar una discusión en la que ambos defendían su "no sentir" o "no interés" por ciertas personas cuando Sora apareció junto a ellos y les agradeció haber cuidado el pastel hecho especialmente por su abuela que esperaba que todos lo disfrutaran en armonía.

 _Perdónanos, abuela de Sora._

Era hora de la verdad. Sora iba a tomar un trozo de pastel.

Mimi tomó de la mano a Daisuke y se lo llevó hasta la entrada de la cocina, a unos cuantos y prudentes metros de la pelirroja y su posible crisis.

— Si no pasamos de esta noche, sé qué es lo que te va a regalar tu Santa Secreto, Meems.

— ¿Eres tú?

— No, pero estuve realizando investigación. Descubrí el tuyo por error.

— No lo digas hasta que Sora…

Sora hizo una mueca extraña que los calló a ambos y llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sora? — Preguntó Takeru.

— El pastel… sabe diferente — Respondió revisando bien la superficie del postre — Pruébalo tú, Hikari.

La castaña menor tomó un bocado del pastel y asintió en acuerdo — Sabe como a… rompope. Creí que tu abuela le echaba ron y licor de frutas, Sora.

Daisuke y Mimi se encogieron en su lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío en sus espaldas.

— ¿Dijiste rompope? — Yamato se le quedó viendo boquiabierto a Hikari. Incluso los colores abandonaron el atractivo rostro del rubio — No puede ser… tiene que ser ron.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan liado, Yama?

El rubio ignoró la pregunta de Taichi y negó repetidas veces, incluso hasta maldijo a un tal Vante.

Daisuke temió lo peor. Había recordado lo mucho que Yamato amaba el pastel de la abuela de Sora. Ahora no debían temer solo por la guerra santa de la pelirroja, sino por la venganza con dolor físico de Yamato.

— ¿Sucedió algo, amor? — Sora miró expectante a su novio y su repentino nerviosismo.

El oji azul suspiró y abrazó sorpresivamente a la pelirroja — Fue mi culpa, Sora. Cuando fui a dejar a tu abuela al aeropuerto ella me encargó el pastel para dejarlo en casa de Mimi y Miyako, pero cometí el error de ir primero a casa de mi padre y llevé el pastel para que no se afectara por el sol. Cuando salí de la ducha, me dio hambre y por un momento olvidé para qué era el pastel y… busqué algún lugar para reponerlo. Pero ese idiota de Vante y su pastelería no me escucharon y usaron rompope en lugar de ron.

Todos observaban la escena un poco confundidos, un poco, porque los realmente shockeados estaban atrás tratando de disimular su impacto, sin éxito alguno.

Entonces… el pastel que ellos tanto quisieron sustituir a la perfección… no era el original. Ni siquiera era EL pastel.

— Meems….

— ¿Sí, Dai?

— ¿Te diste cuenta de algo?

— Puede ser, pero dame una pista.

—Ese miserable lo echó a perder y solo pagó por otro pastel. En cambio, nosotros… todo lo que sufrimos.

— Piensa en Navidad, Dai. Esto es un milagro de Navidad. Olvida insignificancias — Antes de que el moreno pudiese decir algo más, la oji miel comenzó a reír porque sabía que sería extraño si comenzaba a llorar. Ah, y también porque sentía ligeras ganas de matar al novio de su amiga.

Esa noche no tendrían sobre sí la amable pero acusadora mirada de Sora sobre ellos. No importa que hayan descubierto su pastel con licor improvisado, al final Yamato confesó.

Estaban empates.

Y eso significaba una Noche Buena para todos sin contratiempos.

* * *

 **Les recomiendo que no olviden la insinuación que hizo Mimi. Solo por si acaso.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
